RL Plus RS Equals Oh Shut It Ruca!
by In-Love-With-Remus-Lupin
Summary: Here's a little one-shot of my Remus Lupin and my character Ruca Sharp! hope ya like it!


"Ruca Sharp, wake up!"

My head burrowed farther down under my pillow as the shill voice rang the Girls' Dorm. _Please Lily, not at this dreadful hour._

"Ruca please I need you!" The voice pleaded. _Oh really?_ Moving my head out from under the pillow and pushing away the curtain of auburn hair that covered my face I met her emerald eyes with my silver ones.

"Really Lily? _You _need _my_ help?" I shot sarcastically, my hand flying to my chest.

The redhead's hands flew to her hips and she stared at me, tapping her foot. _Oh very mother-like Lily-Pad, but you can't scare me._

"That beautiful ensemble you're wearing, my Dear, is mine by the way." I muttered after noticing the floral print poncho draped over her shoulders.

"I'm trying to figure out what to wear! I need you help!" The girl cried out. _Wait…_Flying out of my bed I grabbed her by her floral print shoulders.

"Please Lily, did you do what I think you did?" _Please…you didn't say yes did you?_

"You didn't say yes did you?"

The emerald eye's that held my gaze suddenly shot downward as the girl's feet started to shuffle. "I…well-I…he…"

_My Lily, waffling? Goodness she is terrified. _

Leading the frightened girl to the nearest four poster, I sat her down and kneeled in front of her, her wrists in my grip. "Now tell me exactly what happened."

The emerald eyes searched the room frantically and I took note that her eyes held for a few seconds on the staircase. _Call someone; you can't handle her on your own when she gets like this._

Opening my mouth I called the first name that came to my mind.

"Remus Lupin!"

Lily's eyes softened a bit as she looked at me. A small smile spread across her pale lips. Ignoring the blush that began to crawl over my face I opened my mouth to call again.

"No need to shout Ruca, I'm right here." A voice in the stairwell called up.

Closing my mouth so I did not look like a landed fish I turned towards the staircase to see Remus nonchalantly walk up the rest of the stairs, eyeing the pale Lily and me. He stopped short, one foot beginning to back step.

"Whatever it is I do not want to get involved Ruca Sharp." He glared at me, his tired honey-coloured eyes resting on mine. _Gorgeous isn't he? So mysterious with those scars…oh bugger, keep your attention on Lily you twit! _

"I need your help." I pleaded, trying not to rip my gaze away and at the same time trying desperately not to blush.

"Whenever I help you it always seems to come back and bite me on the backside. Sometimes even at literal terms." A pained expression sat on the boy's face as I suppressed a giggle.

"_I didn't think flobberworms had teeth." _

"_As a matter of fact some do Ruca Sharp, and this particular one decided to leave its mark!"_

I watched as Remus's hand hovered near his backside, his eyes reliving the horrible accident.

"Remus it was an accident that happened a long time ago. No flobberworms this time…unless you count your best friend as one." I winked at Lily, who began to slowly rock back and forth.

Remus walked over and knelt next to me, his eyes trained on Lily. "Does this have something to do with Prongs hiding in the corner of the boys' bathroom, muttering to himself and instinctively running his hand through his hair every five seconds?"

"He asked her out didn't he?" I whispered, my grip on Lily's wrists loosening.

"He asked her out." Remus replied, his eyes beginning to sparkle.

_Beautiful eyes he has, doesn't he? Shut it Ruca, pay attention! _

Shaking my head to rid me of my improper thoughts I looked up at Lily who had stood up.

"Ruca I can't do this. I just can't!" She suddenly screamed, causing Remus to fly backward and scurry across the room. Her eyes widened like a frightened deer in headlights and her body lurched towards the bathroom door.

"Remus, help me!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around Lily's torso and pushing her onto the bed. Feeling Remus grab onto Lily's legs, I kneeled on top of her, trying to right her head which was swinging from side to side. "Lily you're messing up your hair." I whispered, my hands pressed to the side of her face.

The girl stopped and lifted her head as a pair of footsteps echoed the Girls' Dorm. The black-haired head of Sirius Black poked in the Dorm and grinned widely.

"My, my, my, what do we have here? Remus you dog! Never knew you had it in you mate!" The boy praised his friend.

"Oh Sirius, stop that! It isn't like that, now leave!" I scolded the boy for his inappropriate mind.

"I'm here to watch Miss Sharp, I'm not leaving." Sirius crossed his arms.

"Out." Remus shouted as Lily laid her head back on the bed and began her swinging. "Out now or I'll have to hex you."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would…and this time I think I might have to." Remus drew his wand and sent a few sparks towards Sirius's direction.

"First you kick me out of our bathroom now you kick me out here! As I can clearly see I am not needed anywhere!" Sirius cried out in falsetto. Turning around and flicking his hair behind his shoulder in a girl-like fashion, he made his way downstairs.

Turning my attention back to Lily, I smoothed the hair away from her face. "Feeling better?" I whispered as I let her sit up.

Lily let her head drop in her hands and she peeked out at Remus between her fingers. "I'm sorry you had to see that Remus."

"Quite alright Miss Evans. Happens to the best of us." Remus smiled, coming up behind me and resting a hand on my shoulder. _Don't you blush now Ruca Sharp_.

"Ruca, please help me pick out an outfit, if you please." Lily ran her hands through her hair as the colour started to come back to her face.

I bowed to her and caught Remus's eye. "If you please Mr. Lupin…" I began, nodding towards the stairwell. Remus backed off and to my disappointment, his hand slipped off my shoulder.

…

"Stop tugging at it Lily, it won't get any better if you do." I slapped Lily's hand away as we walked down to the Common Room.

"But it's uncomfortable!" She whispered, once again tugging on the blue sweater that hugged her body and the tight jeans that showed off her long legs.

Peeking out the doorway I saw Remus attempting to tie James's tie while Prong's face was switching between the colour green and white.

"Go on." I pushed Lily down the stairs and quietly made my way to the couch where Sirius was lying.

"Do you really not know how to sit properly Mr. Black or are you just plain stupid?" I questioned. Sirius's head was dangling down dangerously close to the ground, his legs draped over the back.

"Oh you are hilarious, really you are Ruca." The boy shot daggers at me, his hair falling over his face.

I looked up as James turned to Lily, nervously running his hand through his hair. "James Potter, you're nervous aren't you?" Lily smiled at the boy who was trying so desperately to not lose his lunch.

I smiled as the two walked out of the Common Room, Remus walking over to the couch and settling himself on the arm.

"That went well." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh come off it, next thing you know they'll never leave each other's side." I grinned, wanting dreadfully to follow the two down to Hogsmeade. As if Sirius read my mind, he sat up and grinned Cheshire-like.

"Care to take a stroll with me down at Hogsmeade, Ruca my Dear?" Sirius piped up, swinging his legs over the couch and setting himself on the ground. Remus stood up as well.

"Do not spy on them Sirius Black." Remus scolded, glancing at Sirius then to me.

"Oh please Remus, just a visit to Hogsmeade." I smiled, batting my eyelashes at him flirtatiously. _Oi! You made him blush! _

"Fine. Just a visit." He mumbled as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the Common Room followed by a cackling Sirius.

…

"Do you see them?" Sirius shouted up at me as I gripped the windowsill of the second floor of The Three Broomsticks.

"Yes they're in a booth…just talking. Oh goodness Sirius move your hand!" I squealed, feeling Sirius's broad hand resting right on my bottom.

"Oh don't pretend you don't like it Ruca." I heard Sirius grin, but I ignored the comment as Lily grabbed James's tie and pressed her lips to his.

I gasped, which drew the attention of the two boys.

"What's happening? Did he try to make a move? Did she slap him?" Sirius attempted to pull me down but I held fast to the windowsill.

"No, nothing like that." I grinned down at Remus who seemed to know what was happening. He winked at me and I looked back through the window to hide my blush. I gasped again as Lily and James got up from the table hand in hand.

"Oh bugger they're leaving!" I cried out, letting go of the windowsill and letting the boys catch me and set me on the ground. "What should we do?"

"Okay here's the plan," Sirius started, pointing to Remus and me. "You two are going to pretend you're on a date so if they see you they won't think we were spying." This time I didn't bother hiding my blush, because Remus was too busy trying to cover up his own face.

"Just listen to me because they are coming any minute-." The door opened, causing Sirius to dive behind a bush and Remus to reach out and grab my hand.

"Ruca? Remus what are you doing here?" Lily asked, eyeing my hand in Remus's.

"Um…well…we-I." I began, punishing myself for the sudden stutter that took over my voice.

"We're on a date." Remus piped up, looking much calmer than myself. I squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him. _His hand is so warm_.

"Yes, a date, we were actually headed in, so we'll see you around." I said, my voice calming down as I pointed to the Three Broomsticks.

"Did you want to join us? We were on our way to Flourish and Blotts." Lily grinned, her mind already in the enormous bookstore. James eye's pleaded; he was not one for books.

"No please go on without us. It's getting a bit cold so we're just going to get a drink." As if on que, Hogsmeade began to gently snow, quickly covering our heads with ice crystals.

"Alright, we'll see you soon." Lily grinned, giggling as she brushed snow out of James's hair as he led her through the village.

I felt Remus squeeze my hand and I looked up at him to see him staring at me. "Shall we?" I nodded towards the door.

"After you." He grinned as he opened the door and gently led me in.

_Don't mess this up, Ruca._ Leading Remus to the farthest table I scooted towards the middle, Remus sitting next to me. "Well…this isn't how I wanted to ask you out…" I heard him mutter.

"What?"

A little louder this time, he opened his mouth. "I didn't want to have to ask you out this way…sort have wanted to do it without Padfoot's help." He blushed, reaching up to scratch his neck nervously.

"You mean this was planned out? Going down to Hogsmeade and making James and Lily see us?" I asked, leaning my arms on the table that had seen too many knives and forks.

Remus reached across me and pointed to a small spot on the corner of the table. "Did that when Sirius and James got me drunk."

Leaning down to see more clearly, I noticed that the table was scratched with the initials R.L + R.S in a crudely drawn heart. Blushing, I ran a finger over it and looked up to see Remus staring at me intently.

"I want to know all about you. More than I know already." He said, his hand still gripping mine.

Looking down at his hand I pondered. _Ask him what you've wanted to know all your life._

"I have a question first." I began, looking up at him and without thinking placed my hand on his cheek; my thumb brushing over the nearest scar.

The boy closed his eyes painfully, leaning against my hand and placing his own over mine. He shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"Well if something's going to happen between us then I think I need to." I said plainly.

Looking up around the pub, Remus moved closer to me, bending his head towards my ear. "What do you know about werewolves?" His warm breath caused my body to shudder. _Werewolf. Remus John Lupin is a werewolf. _

"Well…I know that ones name is Remus Lupin." I whispered back. The boy suddenly pulled back, eyes frantic.

"It's alright. It's fine!" I whispered, afraid he'd get up and run out of the pub, leaving me there.

I watched as he put his head in his hands like Lily had done earlier, only he didn't peek at me through his fingers. Sitting up straight and placing my hands on the table I turned to him.

"You can ask me now."

Remus looked up with utter confusion on his tired features. "Ask you what?"

I waited for him to figure it out, placing my hand on his.

"Oh….well…um Ruca…you know I completely understand if you said no…" Remus looked nervously around the pub, running a hand through his golden brown hair. "…but I was wondering if…" He stopped, his eyes pleading me to not make him say any more.

I paused, trying to think of a witty or clever way to respond but instead opened my mouth to say "I'd love to."

Remus's face grew young and full of life within a second. I smiled as he moved closer to me again, and with one hand reached out to hold my chin. "You sure?"

Leaning close to his face I gently pressed my lips to his in a small kiss. Pulling back I reached for his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Definitely."

…

"Oi look who it is! Mr. Moony Loony Lupin back from his _date_!" Sirius yelled as Remus and I walked back in the Common Room, shaking off flakes of snow from our heads.

"How was it mate?" James said from the couch, one hand slung over the couch while the other held the hand of Lily who was lying against him.

Remus just smiled, pulling me against him and giving my forehead a kiss.

"Look at that. Mr. Lupin, single no more!" Sirius shouted, causing Lily to open her eyes and shoot daggers at him in protest. Noticing that I was standing in the doorway she flew out of James's lap and into my arms.

"Ruca oh it was so much fun! We had butterbeer, he bought me my favorite book and..." She stopped, noticing my hand gripping Remus's. Backing away, she giggled and hopped back onto James's lap. Settling himself on the ground near the fireplace Remus pulled me onto his lap and proceeded to nuzzle my neck.

"Oh please no, no more love! I already had to witness those two lovebirds snogging up a storm earlier!" Sirius whined and I turned to him as Remus wrapped his arms around me.

"Then you better leave." I said with a wink, leaning back to press my lips against Remus's in a long kiss.


End file.
